Jurassic World:Abuse
by Sam Grayson 2000
Summary: Zach and Gray travel to Jurassic World but one travels with bruises
1. Chapter 1

"I do not want to go to that stupid park, especially with..."  
"Listen to me boy you are going to that park and that is final!"  
"But it is for little kids"  
"You will listen to me otherwise you know what I will do, do you understand?"  
"But..."  
Before Zach questioned his father he was pushed to the wall  
"Please don't" Zach cried  
Scott grabbed his eldest son's throat and gradually began to get tighter and tighter and tighter  
"You are going to that park, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"  
Zach nodded rapidly and tried to walk out of the kitchen  
"Oh and if you tell your mother about this, so help you God you will be done for, okay?"  
Once again Zach nodded and walked into his bedroom trying not to make a sound You see when his mother or Gray weren't home Scott could take his anger out on Zach, he was like a human punch bag, but when they finished work or school (respectively for each person) Scott's facade of being the perfect father vanished. In fact some would say that image is important to Scott, more important than his eldest son-Image was everything to Scott.

Zach waited in his room until he heard his mother's car pull on to the drive with Gray (it was parent's evening), but he still didn't go down, he didn't want to gaze into his father's eyes nor did he want to reveal his bruises too Gray or his mother (more specifically reveal is bruises) even though Zach didn't show his emotions that well, he deeply cared for his mom and Gray, specifically cared about keeping them safe and away from his father. As far as he knew his dad did not hurt Gray or his mom in any way he didn't want it to start as Zach was leaving for college in a few years and he did not want to leave his family in a vulnerable state.

Meanwhile downstairs "Hey dad" Gray shouted as he enthusiastically hugged his father being lifted in the air  
"Hey sport, how was it?" his dad asked  
"It was great, the teachers believe that I have a bright future ahead of me and that I will earn a lot of income in the near future"  
"Well isn't that great?"  
Gray left the kitchen and left his parents to talk ,running straight for Zach's room and silently opening the door  
"Zach?" he whispered "Are you in here?"  
Zach didn't respond as he had fallen asleep, Gray was about to launch himself at him but he hesitated as he saw bruises around his brother's neck, by the look of it they were fairly recent Instead Gray shook him slowly  
Zach flinched in fear as he believed it was his father "Oh hey Gray, what do you want?"  
"Just asking to see whether you've packed your bags"  
Zach pointed to the suitcase in the corner of the room and turned to his side, Gray believed it probably was not the best time to ask about the bruises on his brother's neck, It was probably someone at school as Zach didn't have many friends, he wasn't picked on per say but he did often start a fight or two.  
"Oh and Zach"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you"  
Zach didn't respond he just nodded in silence and fell back asleep. Gray left his brother and wandered into his room being the second Mitchell to fall asleep

"ZACH,ZACH,GET UP!" Gray shouted excitedly as he was jumping on Zach's stomach, without realising it Gray was given him a lot of pain  
"Okay I'm up, let me get changed okay?"  
Gray ran down the stairs and had breakfast with his parents, "Well he's up now" he said with a grin.

Zach began to undress himself lifting his pure white pyjama top and tartan trousers revealing to himself an array of cuts, scratches and bruises left there by his so called father, he touched one of them and winced in pain "Zach honey are you dressed?" his mom asked  
"Almost" he replied  
"Well can you hurry up? We are about to leave"  
Zach didn't answer and put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a burgundy T-Shirt and a gray hoodie. He walked down the stairs trying to hide the fact that he is in sever pain.  
"It is okay" Karen said "It is only going to be a week or two"  
Zach just nodded and put on his headphones to block out the world that hated him so much.

"Zach, honey can you take these?" he didn't respond "Zach she said again nudging him  
he reluctantly took the plane and boat tickets and walked away from his parents holding Gray's hand  
"Zach,? Are you okay" Gray asked softly "Zach" he tapped his arm "Are you okay?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well you held my hand, something may I add you have never done before and I also saw the markings on you neck, who did this to you?"  
Zach gazed into his little brother's eyes and said "Don't worry about it"  
"Well I do, it hurts me to see you suffering"  
"It was just something that happened at school" hoping that Gray would not sense that he was lying  
"Please do not let it happen again"  
"I will try" Zach said as he knelt down to hug his little brother, "Thank you so much for caring" he said  
"Well I know you would react the same if I were in your position also You are my brother and I love you even if we both don't show that often.  
Gray ran towards the plane with Zach dawdling just behind him keeping an eye out for him.

Zach and Gray arrived on the island "Hey I guess that is us" Gray said as he pointed to a tall slender woman with long dark hair.  
"Than I guess no Claire" Zach mumbled Zach expected Claire not to show up but he was secretly hoping for her to make an appearance for Gray's sake he has been disappointed too many times by his mother, his father, him and now his Aunt Claire. Everybody just needs to stop disappointing him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Afternoon my name is Zara Young I am your Aunt's personal assistant and I will be leading you to your rooms"  
"So no Aunt Claire?" Gray said softly  
"Unfortunately your aunt is stuck in a meeting right now, she should be finished in a few hours"  
Gray began to wipe his eyes as he hadn't really met his aunt properly, the last time she visited was when Gray was 2 years old. Zach knelt down and wiped his brother's eyes "Hey it is fine, we will see her later, okay?" Gray nodded and Zach helped him up  
"Okay boys?" Zara said in her British accent "This way" The two boys followed the woman until they reached the hotel room "Your aunt has left you wrist bands so that you do not have to wait in line for any rides or attractions"  
"That's cool isn't Gray?" Zach said to Gray to try and make him happier, Gray just nodded

Gray, Zach and Zara left the building and ran straight for the T-rex Kingdom, with Gray's spirits lifting up higher and higher with each attraction we visited It was nice too see him smile, it made all the pain caused by my father temporarily disappear. Zach noticed Zara turning away on her phone "Scatter!"  
"Whar?"  
"Scatter" without a heartbeat both boys ran for the raptor paddock and watched the trainer look after the four raptors. Luckily enough we had a bird eye's view of the enclosure as Zach managed to scurry himself to the metal stairs  
"Gray hold on" he started to pant  
Zach eventually caught up with is excitable brother and breathed heavily, he was about to say something but than he caught a glimpse of the raptor trainer, he was extremely good looking and hard the perfect shaped body  
"Zach I need to go to the toilet"  
"Uh..hu" Zach didn't even pay attention to what Gray even said and he ran to the toilet  
"All right girls!" he shouted  
"Go!" the 4 raptors ran away and Owen noticed that a teenage boy was staring at him and then he just collapsed, without hesitation Owen ran to the teenage boy and carried him to the office  
"Kid are you alright?" He was unconscious and Owen knew what to do

1)Cool him down, luckily the air conditioning was on full blast  
2)Keep him hydrated Owen went to the water fountain and grabbed the youngster a drink  
3)Remove any excess clothes. Even though Owen didn't know this kid he ripped his clothes off without hesitating, but he suddenly stopped he noticed all the bruises on his body, some of them looked fairly recent, Owen was furious he wanted to punch this guy in the face  
"Hey kid" Owen said softly  
"What happened?"  
"I could ask you the same thing"  
"What do you mean?"  
"uhhh the bruises"  
"Oh you saw those, I can explain"  
"Just who did this to you?"  
"I can't tell you, he'll kill me?, I just have to protect my family, they are everything to me"  
"But kid..."  
"But nothing I do not want you to bring this up again okay?"  
"Okay? but I am not leaving your side" the older man said

"ZACH!" "ZAAAACH!" a young boy cried from outside, Zach get dressed while Owen went outside to calm down the screaming child  
"Have you seen my brother?" he wailed  
"Kid calm down what does he look like he has dark brown hair 's skinny...tall"  
"He is in my office"  
"Why? is everything okay?"  
"Yea he just got heat stroke"  
Gray gasped and ran for the office door, without stopping Gray embraced his older brother and cried into his T-shirt  
"It is okay I'm fine, this man helped me"  
"Thank You" Gray cried as he hugged the raptor trainer "I am Gray What's your name?"  
"Oh my name is Owen Grady"  
"Thank you for saving my brother Mr Grady"  
"Oh just call me Owen"  
Zach tried to grab his brother's wrist and run in case Owen told Gray about how he got his bruises  
"Okay Owen... Would you like to join Zach and I for dinner tonight at the Seafood Restaurant as I do love that type of food"  
"Sure"  
"What time?" he asked  
"Around 7pm, is that okay?"  
"Perfect"  
"Come on Gray we have to go, we have to meet Aunt Claire"  
"Bye Owen"  
"Bye kids" he said

Owen needed to protect Zach he was getting hit for protecting his family but first he has to find out who hit him.

Meanwhile in the visitors centre Zach and Gray saw there aunt walking down the stairs "Aunt Claire!" Gray shouted as he ran and hugged his aunt.  
Claire looked shocked to say the least  
"Gray, Zach how are you? it's been what 4, 5 years?"  
"Seven but ya know close" Zach didn't mean to be rude but he used to be really close to his Aunt, she used to visit at least twice a month and they would take about everything, more than Zach would ever talk to his parents.  
"Hey I have to go but I will you see you later, what time do you go to bed? Do you go to bed at the same or different times?"  
"The same"  
"Okay I will see you at 9pm"  
"Wait you are not coming for dinner?"  
"I'm sorry sweetie not today, but tomorrow I promise"  
"Well, a promise tomorrow is worth a lot less than trying today" Zach said realising that he sounded like his mother  
"I will see you later as she hugged her two nephews and walked back up the stairs"  
"Come on Gray, we have to get read for dinner" Zach said as his young brother sobbed into his brother's jeans  
"Hey, calm down now, You do not want to see Owen with red eyes do you?"  
Gray shook his head and held his brother's hand until they reached the hotel room  
"Okay you should get a shower, while a call Zara to tell her that we are in the hotel room" Gray agreed and entered the bathroom  
Zach rang Zara but she didn't pick up, so he just left a message  
"Oh hey Zara is Zach, I just wanted to let you know that both Gray and I are safe and in the hotel room, also I would like to apologize for bailing on you and was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with Gray, Owen and I at the Seafood restaurant, I'm sorry I do not know it's name, If you could call me back that would be great okay thanks bye.

Gray exited the bathroom and saw that Zach was struggling with what clothes to wear  
"You should wear the teal T-Shirt and black jeans it is casual and suggest that you are not trying to hard"  
"Oh I see that you are an expert on clothes than""  
"Well yeah" Okay I will put these on after the shower, oh buy the way I invited Zara for dinner and apologized for the both of us running away, is that cool?"  
"Sure, the more the merrier right?"  
"Right?" Zach laughed.

Zach and Gray waited for both Owen and Zara to arrive and they both went to the restaurant. 


	3. Chapter 3

Zach, Gray, Zara and Owen left the hotel room and walked towards the seafood restaurant Gray excitedly running ahead every so often  
"Gray wait up" Zara said as she ran to catch up with him  
Zach and Owen walked behind, there was an awkward and eerie silence as the last time they spoke Zach was mad at the older man  
"Hey kid" Owen said softly as he tried to put his hand on his shoulder but the teenager flinched  
"Look, I am sorry about being angry, but I just think that it is not any of your business"  
"But kid I care for you and your brother"  
"Why though? You do not either know me, heck you literally met me today"  
"You reminder me of someone I loved very much"  
"Who?"  
"It does not matter"  
"OWEN!, WE'RE HERE!" Gray shouted  
"Coming" he said to Gray "This conversation is not finished" he said sternly to Zach  
The four people walked into the restaurant and sat at the table.  
"Hi I'm Katy and I will be your waitress this evening what can I get you for drinks?"  
"Can we have 4 cokes please? Owen asked  
"Sure, I'll be right back with your drinks"  
Zach sat in the corner of the booth, his eyes gazing at his legs, while Gray was pestering Owen with random questions about his raptors  
usually Owen would have answered the questions properly but he responded with grunts and short answers as he was concentrating on Zach.  
Zach noticed the gaze in his direction "Oh I am just going to the restroom"  
Owen said the same thing and followed him to the restroom, while Gray and Zara sat in the booth

"Kid please tell me, who did this to you?"  
"I can't, he will brutally kill me"  
"Not if I can help you, If I can protect you, save you"  
"But you are not always gonna be here, heck I am leaving in 6 days, and then I will go back to being hit"  
"Kid I can take you away"  
"But what about Gray and my mother"  
"I will save them as well"  
"They will not be up for it, besides Gray doesn't know that anything is happening, he believes that we are a perfect family, I do not want him to suffer"  
"But you are the one who is suffering kid, you need my help"  
"I just can't tell you who it is it's just..." Zach just crouched and held his head in his hands and cried, Owen knelt down and put his hands on shoulder and knelt down "There, there ,ssh, ssh" He held him close to his chest and ran his fingers through his hair Zach had never felt a sensation like that, specifically from a man, heck the only contact he has had from a man was his father, and that was being punched, kicked or hit.  
"Are you ready to go outside Zach?" Owen said softly, slowly wiping his tears from his eyes "We can talk about it later, if you want to"  
Zach nodded and stood up as did Owen "Let's go" Owen said as he let go of Zach's hand, before they left the restroom Zach turned around and hugged the older man  
"Thank You" Zach whispered. Owen stroked the teenager's dark brown hair and kissed his head. The two men walked outside the restroom and sat back down at the table

"Zach are you okay?" Gray asked his older brother  
"Yeah just there is something in my eyes, don't worry about it"  
Gray and and Zara continued the conversations  
"Are you ready to order?" Katy asked  
"Uh yeah I will take a cheeseburger, I do not like seafood" Owen said  
"Can we have 2 seafood platters please?"  
"And for you?"  
"Zach?"  
"Uh I will take the ribs"  
"Good choice"

35 minutes later  
"Uh your food is ready" Katy left the table and let the guests carry on with there conversations  
"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Gray asked quietly  
"Whatever you want" Owen said  
"Can we go see the mosasaurus show?"  
"Sure" Owen said  
"How about it Zach?" Owen asked  
"Sure, whatever"  
Owen rolled his eyes and began talking to Zara  
Gray nudged Zach and asked "Are you okay?  
"Yeah, I'm just tired"  
"Do you wanna go back to the hotel room?"  
"No I'm fine"  
"Don't worry kid I'll take you back, oh he is already asleep"  
"Should I wake him?" Zara asked  
"Nah I just carry him there"  
"He isn't gonna like that"  
"Well there is not any point in waking him up, I will see you later okay?"

Owen collected Zach in his arms and walked towards the hotel room  
"Listen kid I am not going to let that man hurt you again I am going to protect you and Gray and your mother, I will save you and whisk you away, I will ensure that you will no longer fear coming home from school or get hurt from protecting your brother. Have you get that?"  
Owen entered the room and lay him down on his bed, while he went to get a shower  
he washed himself and began thinking how he could get the truth out of Zach, he desperately needed help.  
He left the bathroom and saw that Zach was awake and getting his pyjamas on, he had his trousers on but no shirt, revealing the majority of his bruises  
"Oh kid I thought it was bad but not this bad"  
Zach turned around with in an utter state of shock, "You weren't suppose to see those"  
"I guessed " he said softly as his voice started to rise "ZACHARY MITCHELL, YOU WILL TELL ME THE TRUTH, WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?"  
He didn't respond and just sat on the bed with his hands on his eyes, wiping his tears  
Owen sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him, Zach rested his head on the older man's shield  
"He hits me and kicks and punches"  
"Who does?, come kid"  
"My...my...father" 


End file.
